Ash and Shelly
by WitChan
Summary: After returning to Kanto, he encounters a former foe, Shelly, and Shelly was happy to see him. Then, she shares her deep secret to him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A trainer in his late teens named Ash headed back to his hometown, Pallet Town. He had Pikachu on his shoulder, too. There, he saw a building he'd never seen before and said, "I don't remember seeing that building. Do you, Pikachu?"

Ash looked at Pikachu and Pikachu shook his head. "Let us see what it looks like on the inside," Ash said, and he headed to the building. He and Pikachu went inside, then they heard a familar voice. He turned left and gasped, seeing a familiar face. It was Shelly, now with knee-length, straight golden-blonde hair. She gasped too.

"Shelly... Is that really you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash. It is me," Shelly replied, heading towards Ash and Pikachu. "How's it been?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm doing great, Ash. I love my job and I love it here in Pallet Town. The tasks are simple and the people here are nice. I'm glad I got out of Team Aqua to restart my life here. It's fun."

"Why did you quit Team Aqua?"

"The reason I quit Team Aqua is that I've grown tired of it and I decided to move on. Archie didn't mind me quitting the team."

"I see. What is this place, anyway?"

"It's a breeding center. You want a job here? I can help you get in easily."

"No thanks, Shelly, but thanks for asking anyway," Ash said. "By the way, you're quite adept at complicated moves. I remembered you doing them," Ash admitted, and Shelly blushed.

"Oh, Ash. You're making me blush," Shelly said, smiling as she tilted her head down.

"I want to get better at them if I need to use them myself later on. But anyway, I should leave here and return to my home. It's been a few years since I went inside it. See ya, Shelly."

"Wait, Ash," Shelly stopped Ash from leaving and she came closer to him. Touching his other shoulder, she said, "I want to share something to you."

"What is it that you want to share, Shelly?" Ash asked.

"My sexual feelings... for you," Shelly replied, and Ash looked surprised. She kissed him on the lips, her cheeks burned a little as it went red. Ash blushed too, and he broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Wait... you love me?"

"Yes, and I'm not lying. When I first saw you, I thought about how cute you are and god, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time I fall asleep and dream about you, we have non-stop sex in my beautiful house. Oh, how I love sucking your dick and squeezing your balls while I stare at your beautiful face and you told me not to stop, even after you came inside my mouth. What a beautiful dream that was," Shelly said, despite her and Ash being surrounded by other people, even though her words and the small kiss between her and Ash didn't bother them.

Her body pressing on his and her hand creeping towards Ash's ass, rubbing it. Before she met Ash, she didn't find other males attractive, not even one that most females would fall for. She would consider most of them ugly, but Ash wasn't. She even mistakenly called a male "Ash" after seeing him for the first time, including her old and new boss and old and new co-workers. They told her why would they called them "Ash" and Shelly didn't want to share her secret with them.

Anyway, Ash gently moved Shelly's hand off of his ass and said, "Let's do it in your house."

"Great idea, sweetie. I should have five minutes remaining before I'm done working, so wait patiently," Shelly said, then she kissed Ash on the forehead.

"I will, my sweet cupcake," Ash said. Staring at Shelly's nice ass, he licked his lips. Throughout his journey, no girl has ever told him that they loved him, not even his traveling companions. He felt exciting in his mind after Shelly explained why she loved him, how pretty his was and how dirty she was to have sexy dreams about them getting it on.

He thought of Shelly being naked, those massive tits of hers being exposed to his eyes, her ass being perfectly shaped, and a nice looking pussy, also shaven. "Hurry, Shelly," Ash said, being a bit impatient.

"I'm back," Shelly sang, and Ash smiled brightly. "Let's go, shall we?

Ash, Shelly, Pikachu left the Breeding center. "I'll show you my house before you show yours to me," Ash said.

"Okay, darling," Shelly said, her hand creeping inside Ash's pants. Reaching to his testicles, she squeezed them, humming with a beautiful melody. The three made it to the door of Ash's house and saw a note.

"A note? Let's see what it says," Ash grabbed the note and said, "Dear Ash, I won't be here for five weeks because I'm going on a vacation in Jotho. The door key is hidden under the mat. If you're planning on having a party, don't invite too many people, okay? Love, Delia."

Crumbling the note, he and Shelly stepped away from the mat. Ash grabbed the key from under it, then he opened the door. The three went inside and Shelly looked around. "Nice living room, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash said, his hand rubbing all over Shelly's ass. He headed to his room with Shelly following him. Now she caressed his balls.

They made it to the room and Shelly said, "Your room looks bad-ass, babe."

"Why, thank you," Ash said, and Shelly jumped on his bed.

Shelly sighed happily and said, "Ah, it feels comfortable."

Ash got up top of Shelly, saying, "Glad you like it."

The two kissed again. Both of her hands went inside Ash's pants, then she squeezed his buttocks. He caressed her hair and cheek at the same time. Closing their own eyes, the trainers touched each other's tongues, french-kissing one another. Seconds later, she broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, Shelly?" Ash asked.`

"Fuck me, Ash. Fuck me good," Shelly replied.

"As you wish, sweetheart," Ash said, and he got off Shelly. They removed their own clothes and shoes and Pikachu turned around, not wanting to see them naked. He didn't mind seeing people half-naked, but seeing them fully naked was a different story. Other than Pikachu, Ash and Shelly exposed each other's naked bodies. She stared at his penis being erected and Ash looked at his breasts.

To Shelly, Ash's dick and balls looked juicy and to Ash, Shelly's shaven vagina and nipples looked tasty. "How do you want to fuck me, Ash? You wanna do it doggy-style or in a reserve cowgirl position?" Shelly asked sweetly.

"I'll fuck you in a reserve cowgirl position, baby," Ash replied, and he sat on his bed. Shelly sat on Ash's dick, then he fucked her. Bouncing on Ash's dick while he banged her, she said, "Suck my nipple and play with my breast."

Doing as told, Ash sucked her right nipple and groped the left breast. "Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Don't stop. Don't stop," Shelly said, her arm wrapping around the back of Ash's neck. She stuck her tongue out too, moaning louder as Ash's fucking progressed. She had a dream like this last week where she told Ash to keep going, even after they came. Pikachu couldn't take the moaning. He ran out of the room, leaving Shelly and Ash behind.

Ash loved this combination. He really did. He never did anything amazing like this before. He made sucking noises from the nipple and he enjoyed the taste of it. His tightened the breast he groped, too, and him humping Shelly's cunt felt good. Of all the good things he'd done throughout his life, this was arguably the best one.

The trainers finally came. She got off of him, then she pushed him gently on the bed. She thought about telling him to keep going, but didn't. Instead, she wanted to save it in her home.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Shelly."

Shelly got up top of him and the two resumed their kiss.

A year later...

Ash and Shelly, with Pikachu, took a walk with their baby on the stroller in the park. The temperature was warm and the park was awfully quiet. It was the perfect day to spend quality time like a real family.

The End


End file.
